


Bane of Hermes

by DemiHunterWizard2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Campers idolize the Seven, F/M, Hurt Travis Stoll, Ignored, Ignored Travis, Protective Katie Gardner, The Seven are treated like gods, Torture, poor travis, results in some pretty severe consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiHunterWizard2001/pseuds/DemiHunterWizard2001
Summary: "Katie!" Travis yelled as he was dragged away."Travis!"His vision went black.In the middle of the final battle at Camp Half-Blood, Travis and Katie are assigned to take down one of the onagers. They are ambushed and Travis is taken.Everyone in Camp is too busy to care apart from Connor and Katie.But how can two demigods face off against a giant alone?





	Bane of Hermes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic and I'm terrified. I'm probably not going to end up posting regularly. I'm terribly sorry if there are grammar mistakes or anything. And I'm also sorry if it's too short, but I have finals and I'm gonna die from the stress.  
> Thanks!

“Well Katie-Kat, are we gonna grab the onager or what?”  
Travis and Katie were hiding behind a bush, quietly observing one of the onagers. Five Roman demigods surrounded the weapon. Travis knew the monsters were on their way. It was only a matter of time. They needed to destroy that onager now.  
“It’s time. On three.”  
Katie began to count.  
“1...2...3!”  
They emerged from the bush and charged with battle cries. The Romans were caught of guard by the sudden attack. Three were knocked out by the time they retaliated. Even then, Travis and Katie matched them blow for blow. It took mere minutes for both Greeks to overpower the Romans. Travis realized that without the element of surprise, they probably wouldn’t have defeated them quite as easily. He lowered his sword in relief, Katie copying his actions.  
“Well, let’s disable this onager.”  
With a bit of fumbling and frustrated growls, they managed to disable the giant catapult. Travis let his body relax.  
“Well look what we have here! Demigods!”  
He whipped around, only to come face to face with an empousa. She grinned, flaming hair lighting her face up in a sinister way. His eyes strayed over to Katie, who was being held by another empousa.  
“Leave her alone.” Travis growled, sword raised. It only clicked it's tongue.  
“Can’t do that Travie honey. Hippolytos doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”  
Hippolytos, Bane of Hermes. What did a giant want with Travis?  
“I thought all the giants were dead.” Katie glared at the empousa. It only laughed shrilly.  
"Almost all of them. Hippolytos is the only one alive. And he wants revenge on the gods for the deaths of his brothers, specifically Hermes. What better way than to use his son against him?"  
Katie suddenly began thrashing in the other empousa's grip. Startled, it loosened it's grip and Katie bolted towards Travis. The empousa in front of him shrieked.  
"Get him!"  
He raised his sword as multiple monsters burst from behind the bushes. He slashed and jabbed his way through them, but they outnumbered the demigods ten to one.  
A clawed hand clamped down on his arm. He clenched his jaw to prevent the scream from coming out as the claws pierced the skin. His grip on his sword weakened and it fell to the floor.  
"Katie!" Travis yelled as he was dragged away.  
"Travis!" She screamed as his vision went black and he knew no more.


End file.
